


Marvellous drabbles [FR] - 5. Fantômes

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Marvellous drabbles [FR] [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Drabble] Steve tente de se mettre à jour en lisant le plus de livres possible. Il devrait être un peu plus vigilant lorsqu'il achète certains livres...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marvellous drabbles [FR] - 5. Fantômes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Avengers Fanart](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/99068) by ThatDanishChick. 



> Rien ne m'appartient :D
> 
> Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.
> 
> Suggestion de musique : « By Your Side » de Tenth Avenue North

Steve arpentait les nombreux rayons de la librairie. Il comptait beaucoup sur la lecture pour se remettre à jour dans cette nouvelle époque.

Il tourna à un embranchement, et arriva dans l'espace réservé aux ouvrages traitant du paranormal. Peu sûr de lui, il avança lentement. Et tomba nez à nez avec un livre au titre plutôt intriguant, _Les fantômes sont un problème à prendre au sérieux_ , écrit par un certain Larry Parker.

Il l'acheta, et le dévora. Entrant à la Tour Avengers pour une soirée en amoureux avec Tony, il lui montra fièrement son achat d'un air sérieux.

Tony le considéra avec amusement et ébouriffa tendrement ses cheveux.

\- Mignon petit blond stupide.

**Author's Note:**

> Petit texte inspiré d'un fanart sur lequel je suis tombée par hasard sur Google Images.
> 
> Après de nombreuses recherches, je pense avoir trouvé le nom de l'auteur. Il vous suffira de taper les mots-clés « avengers fanart deviantart thatdanishchick » sur Google Images, et de cliquer sur le dessin qui représente Steve avec un livre dans les mains face à Tony.  
> Ou de suivre gentiment le lien en haut du texte xD


End file.
